


...And Lamia's Punishment

by merryghoul



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/F, Kink Meme, Possession, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Apple of Discord made Cassandra lash out at Lamia in a more humiliating way?  AU for "And the Apple of Discord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Lamia's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme: prompt was ["The Librarians: Lamia/evilapple!Cassandra: bondage."](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/13592.html?thread=1810456#cmt1810456)
> 
> For Ladies Bingo: prompt was "All Tied Up: Handcuffs, Ropes and Restraints" for a wild card square.

Instead of figuring out the best way to hurt Lamia, Cassandra grabbed a tote and a rope. She put the Apple of Discord in the tote. Cassandra then performed a drop sweep on Lamia, causing her to fall to the floor. With a knee to Lamia's back, Cassandra pushed Lamia's pants and panties to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Lamia asked.

"I was going to hurt you," Cassandra said, "but I thought it would be more fun to see you bent over and spanked. You're such a joyless bore, you know that? I thought you needed a bit of fun in your life."

"Look, I've never--"

Cassandra pushed her knee into Lamia's back. "Shut up." She tied the rope around Lamia's wrists. Then Cassandra threaded the rope around easels and other tall things in the room to force Lamia into bending over forwards.

"What in the hell--"

Cassandra giggled. She ran to one of the tables in the room Lamia and she was in and gagged Lamia's mouth with a cloth. "Shut up."

Lamia attempted to free her hands from her bonds, but to no avail. She didn't have anything to cut herself free from her bonds.

Cassandra walked behind Lamia. She shook her head. "You can spread out better than that." She pulled Lamia's pants and panties off of Lamia's feet before Cassandra flung those articles of clothing into a corner. 

Cassandra looked around the room. The first thing that caught her eye was a paint brush. She ran and grabbed it. She giggled. "Let's see what this will do." 

Cassandra "painted" Lamia's ass. The only thing Lamia could do was squirm in her spread eagle position and yell in her gag. Cassandra continued to giggle.

After a while, Cassandra threw the paintbrush down. She sighed. "That was fun, but that's not enough. Let's see if there's something else we can play with. I wish I still had my gun. I know we could spend some time together with it."

Cassandra looked around the room, but saw nothing else she wanted to use to swat Lamia's ass. She shrugged. "We've run out of things. I guess I'll have to use my hands." She grabbed Lamia's ass, then giggled again. "How red can I get your ass? Let's see."

With her right hand, Cassandra started swatting Lamia's ass. She started with slow swats, alternating from cheek to cheek. Then she applied more force and speed to her swats. She calculated the speed and force with each swat now; she told Lamia about each calculation with glee. Lamia continued to squirm and yell through her gag as Cassandra was hitting her.

When Lamia's ass was red enough for Cassandra's satisfaction, Cassandra stopped swatting it. The action was abrupt; one moment, Cassandra was swatting Lamia's ass, the next, she wasn't. Cassandra shrugged. "This is unsatifying." She chunked the tote into a corner and grabbed the Apple of Discord with her left hand. "What to do?" She giggled. "A power plant. It's perfect." 

Cassandra ran out of the room, looking for the closest power plant she could find in the Vatican.

 

Eve and the other Librarians reached the room well after Cassandra left it. But they did see Lamia's hands in the air, her bare bottom and cunt in full display. Eve ran over to Lamia and took off her gag.

"Lamia," Eve said, "what the hell happened to you?"

"Do you want me to explain that your girl is a freak, or should I tell you she wants to do something with a power plant?"


End file.
